ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Summoner (range offence support)
Summoners are a range offence support class. However unlike other support classes, they only support their dæmon. Summoners are people who can summon a dæmon (guardian spirit) to fight for them or be their companion. Their dæmon is always by their side, however, the summoner must channel their energy/mana to help the dæmon continue fighting. Earnings: Summoners can earn yīa by completing quests. Summoner's dæmon: The dæmon is like a guardian spirit, though the actual species of the dæmon can be any being. The most common forms of dæmon are the creatures which fit into the dæmon classification, but not limited to such. Typically a summoner's dæmon is created through a bond, which allows the dæmon to feed of their partner's mana/magical energy during combat. They do not require food, liquid or sleep to sustation themselves. Though that does not mean they cannot enjoy it. They are able to consume food and liquid purely for the taste. They use sleep as a means to pass time. Another advantage that they have, is the ability to store mana without limitations regardless of their level. However, they cannot restore their mana over time, nor can they restore their own health. A summoner's dæmon on their own will often feed off the magicial energy or life force of another being to sustain itself in order to be able to continue to fight and protect against more powerful threats. While with a partner, they will only ever need to feed off their partner's mana/magical energy to be able to continue fighting. With a strong enough bond the summoner's dæmon would die for it's partner, while weaker bond will mean it could abandon their partner at any point. With the right bond, a dæmon can become a life long friend or lover. Though they are always beside their partner, they are still their own being. They can feel pain and emotion, they can love and hate. Game wise, summoner's are unable to have a companion, as the dæmon takes that place. Experience points: Summoners can gain experience points through completing quests or through they damage their dæmon or themselves deal to a target. Typical alignment: As Primary attribute: Main focus: '''Charisma (cha) '''Secondary focus: Mana (ma) Preferable armour: * Cloth * Leather Preferable weapon: N/A Skills: Level 1: (1 SP per skill) (17) Combat: (12) * Meditation- mana 0, range self, restores +10% of max mana per turn of meditation * Posion Orbs- mana 3, range 0-20 m, roll +2 attacks + inflicts +10% poison damage to target(s) + deals additional 5% damage at the end of each turn for 2 turns * Dæmon's Power- mana 6, range dæmon, required to provide the dæmon with enough energy to continue fighting for each turn * Defensive Dæmon- mana 12, range dæmon, improves dæmon defence by 10% for 5 turns * Offensive Dæmon- mana 12, range dæmon, improves dæmon attack by 10% for 5 turns * Health Is Mana- mana 18, range dæmon, uses self's health as mana for 5 turns * Mini Dæmon Army- mana 21, range 0-20 m, creates 10 mini versions of dæmon each deal 25% of the dæmon's max damage * Dæmon's Well Being- mana 24, range dæmon, restores 10% of dæmon's max health * Dæmon's Resurrection- mana 27, range dæmon, 25% chance of resurrecting the dæmon * Alternative Power- mana 27, range self, self absorbs 25% mana from target(s) for 6 turns * Dæmon's Alternative Power- mana 30, range dæmon, dæmon absorbs 6 mana from target(s) for 6 turns * Call To Arms- mana 30, range 0-20 m, summons any creature within range which is the same species as the dæmon to fight for 4 turns Passive: (5) * Dæmon's Offence- dæmon deals +5% damage * Dæmon's Defence- dæmon has +5% defence * Dæmon's Attack- +1 dice per dæmon's attack * Offence Training- 5% general damage * Defence Training- 5% general defence Class tree: 2 Branches: Summoner + As = As (as) Aa * A- aa 3 Branches: Summoner + As + As = As (as) Aa * A- aa * A- aa * A- aa Category:Occupation Category:1 Branch